Who is an Addams
by Emailycat39
Summary: Summer just got interesting,Luna now has to convince her friends to come to her house for a friendly game of survival of the fittest.Little do they know is that if they can't make it in Luna's home back yard,then they will never make it at school.no slash
1. Chapter 1

Amber Barker

2/6/2012

Who's an Addams's cousin?

The soothing sounds of several quills scratching on the parchments, which would soon become the most anticipated letter of a young witch or wizard life. It was the quiet before the storm of new Hogwarts student and old. While the quills scratched away, a tall, rather severe-looking woman, with black hair typically drawn into a tight bun and always has a very prim expression was checking over the list of muggle families that would get the shocking news that one of their children were magical. Miss McGonagall would write these letters herself. For either she or one of the other teachers would be delivering these letters.

She had just finished writing to a young Miss Paterson. She sighed and reached for a clean piece of parchment and looked down at her list for the next name. Finding her place she wrote:

Dear Miss Wednesday Addams,

My name is Miss McGonagall, (deputy headmistress of Hogwarts School of Wizardry) I am pleased to inform you…

She paused and gently tapped the end of her quill against her lip in thought. Addams she mused. Why did that name seem familiar? Addams… Addams! She shot back from her desk and stared at the letter like it was on fire. "Not an Addams!" she quietly moaned aloud. The school had barely survived the last time and that was a hundreds of years ago. She needed to tell the headmaster. Her body shimmered for a minute and shrunk until to the size of a large house cat or small dog. When the shimmer had dissipated a gray tabby cat sat in its place. With a cry of distress the tabby streaked out of the room.

* * *

************Same time in Ottery St. Catchpole in Devon, England****************

Three young teens stood on a rough stone porch of a rather odd looking house, it looked like part of an old castle tower, but shorter. A tall, thin and gangling boy with freckles and shockingly red hair glared at a bushy brown haired girl.

"Ron, don't you dare glare at me. It was you who wanted to get away from Mrs. Weasley!" she glare back

Ron made a face. "But why did it have to be the Lovegoods? Luna's father talks on and on and the food is nasty. "

The black hair boy with green eyes ignore his two best friend and knocked with a knocker shaped like an eagle on the thick and black, studded with iron nails door. The door opens to a pale girl with straggly, waist-length, dirty blonde hair and protuberant eyes that gave her a permanently surprised look.

A soft dreamy voice called "Hello Harry." She pulled the door wide and gestured them in.

Harry walked into a perfectly circular room, with stove, sinks, and cupboards curved to fit the walls. All of these items had been painted in bright primary colors with flowers, insects, and birds possibly all painted by Luna. It being a rather enclosed space the effect of these paintings was slightly overwhelming. He knew that his friends would follow without even seeing the strange beauty.

"Hello Luna." He smiled at his friend warmly.

"Father is gone to the paper today….. "A sweet smile plastered her face. Luna danced to the yellow cupboards and pulled out five cups and started to pour the tea as the torrent of arguing voices intensified.

Harry raised an eyebrow at the extra cup. Before he could make a comment…..

A loud pop broke the normal sounds of his friends and a silence descended. Harry, Hermione and Ron looked around uneasily gripping their wands.

"Ah… Neville is here." Luna stated calmly.

Neville tripped into the room. A light blush crossed the round-face; he blew his dirty blond hair out of his eyes."Hiya, Harry, Ron, Momie, Luna. That was rather nasty ride."

Luna's voice lost its dreamy quality." I need your guys help."

"Blimey Luna, No need to get serious on us." Ron yelped as Hermione back handed the back of his red locks.

Hermione looked questionably at Luna, her normally brash voice soft with concern. "What is it, Luna?" she walked across the dusty floor to her friend.

Luna's tone returned to its normal dreamy quality. "Daddy has signed me up for survival training. The muggle kind, which the SAS do. Whoever those people are?" Luna answered Ron's unasked question. "Father thought that it would help when the war started again."

Hermione looked from Luna to the rest in confusion at Luna's personality switch. "I'm not sure what you need us for." She said hesitantly.

"Oh…, I was hoping you would be my team. All the people involve have a team and since I live so far off…." Luna's voice trailed off. But all the rest of the rooms were thinking the same thing. Because she is a wizard and kind of loopy... nobody wants to work with her.

It was Neville that spoke first. "We would love to be part of your team." There was a slight pause before he continued. "Right guys!" Harry and Hermione nodded with enthusiasm. After an elbow from Hermione to Ron's gut. He nodded as well.

"Good, I'm glad the nargles didn't mess up your thinking." Luna gestured at their cups, which were filled with tea and there was suddenly a contract in the center of the table. Harry didn't remember Luna putting it on the table earlier. "Harry, Neville could you both please sign first."

After Neville had finished signing with a flourish, Luna gestured at Ron to sign next. Which he answered in a grumble about "They didn't even know what they were signing, she could have them signing away their souls."

Which of course made Hermione pissed enough to push Ron out of the way and quick scratch out her name. "Really, Ronald! It's Luna for heaven sake! "

After a few glares from Hermione and Harry, Ron grimaced as he wrote his name on the contract too.

With a flash of golden light and a line of golden text peeled off the paper and wrapped around each of them until it form a golden chain that connected them together. A sound of a gong cause the text to brighten until their eyes watered before it disappeared.

The grouped looked around until all eyes landed on Luna. Who gave a small smile.

"It's supposed to do that." Her tone sound calm. "Does everyone have our family crest?" She pointed to a gold tattoo that ran around her wrist. The other four looked at wrist, but only Neville had it there.

Luna looked over the other three. Luna pointed to Hermione's middle finger that looked like have had a ring on it. "There is yours." She said with a smile.

"Neville, why don't you take the boys to the bathroom so they can find theirs?"

While the boys were gone, Hermione was trying to determine what the crest on her finger was, as Luna wrote a note on an almost black parchment and whistle for a raven. Which caused Hermione to jump and wonder about why Luna was sending a letter with a raven rather than an owl.

With a rush of wings the raven left, just as the boys walked in with huge grins. Ron imminently started bragging that his was tattooed across his chest. Hermione roll her eyes, but Luna saw the small smile that was tucked at the corner of her mouth. Luna nodded at Ron before turning to Harry, her question evident in her eyes. Harry blushed and looked down and coughed quietly. "Bicep."

Luna seemed to glow with pleasure. "Now, we will meet here every day for about five minutes, we can work up to long time if you want to later and you have to trust me. Ok?"

Hermione opened her mouth to ask a question, only for Ron to elbow her and nodded to Luna. The rest seemed to follow his lead.

"Ok, everyone come here." Luna pulled an old tarnished locket from under her butter beer cap necklace. Hermione wondered if her friend had always had that locket. Why hadn't she ever seen it before?

"Put one finger on it and hold on." Once everyone was surprised when Luna said in a low dark voice.

"Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc!" Everyone felt the power rise.

That caused Hermione to squeak in surprise. She thought that there wasn't anything Luna could do to surprise her anymore, but today seem to be full of surprises. She didn't know what the words had meant, but could feel the power in them and the boys to look at her questionably. Hermione ignored them and watched Luna's face. With a sigh, Luna closed her eyes in happiness as she felt the usual pull on her navel and the comfortable rush of silence. They were off and she couldn't wait.

With a jolt, five pairs of shoe hit the ground, but only one stayed on her feet. Luna looked around mildly at her friends sprawled around her. Ron had crawled to a bush and retched as if his life depended on it. Neville and Harry looked green while Hermione looked up at her dazed.

When her four friends had regained themselves, she allowed them to look about her private place without saying a word. Unknown to them, this was a big step in her friendship with them. The clearing they were standing in was once a place only her and her mother's place before her mother died. Even Luna's father had never been invited here.

A lone howl came from the dark forest and broke the silence and the spell her friends had seemed to be under. A torrent of questions flew at her from all sides. With a small sigh and a straightening of her shoulders, she tilted her head back and gave a loud deep howl. Silence remained, a smirk played at the corner of her mouth until she regained control once more. Her features resumed its trademark look of dreaminess.

"Help me set up the tents and start lunch and then we will talk." Luna turned to the dark trees avoiding the bush Ron had been sick in and pulled out what seemed to be a worn light purple rucksack. From its dark insides she pulled out enough tent supplies for two tents, one for the girls and one for the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

*************************0001 Cemetery Lane***********************************

Morticia hummed a funeral march as she slid open the mail and her hand.

" Ah, Wednesday ... Mrs. Zabini and Blaze send their love. Blaze can't wait to see you this year. It seems that Blaze got some inside information on your transfer Wednesday. "

"Sometimes I could swear that those two should have been an Addams." Gomez said around his lit cigar as he smoothed down his immaculate purple pin striped suit.

" Mrs. Zabini is on her honey moon again in Nice this year. Poor dear, the weather is particularly clear and beautiful this time of year. " Morticia let out a sad sigh and let a few drops of the crimson liquid roll down her fingers into the waiting mouth of Cleopatra.

"What number is she on again? I always get confused." Pugsley asked as he tinkled with his newest bomb at the kitchen table.

"Number Eight. The black widow strikes again. Mom said I could apprentice with her after I graduate college!" Wednesday gloated to her brother as she filled her food catapult with cutlery.

"No fair, weds get all the fun! Grumble Pugsley. He lifted his plate unintentionally using it as a makeshift shield as he scrapped his very reluctant food from its death cling. Making a high pitched scream as he chewed thoughtfully. "Mom who sent the other letter?" Gesturing to the black envelope on the table.

"Oh how horrible, your cousin is going to adopt some children. She has high hopes that they will survive. She thinks the Family will think them interesting and sad. How wonderful, children you might have some new playmates." Mortica voiced as Gomez lead her to their bedroom.

"Gag me, they're off to go salsa dance. Hey Weds, do you want to play hangman. I want to be the victim!" Pugsley asked in a hopeful tone.

" This place is beautiful, Luna. Where ever did you find this?" Hermonie asked as she looked around the camp. The egg salad sandwiches were good even if they were pink and the cool crisp apple juice was refreshing to their dry throats.

"This was my moms and mine secret spot. I think you guys are the first outsiders to have seen it." Luna said with a sad smile. " Now this looks like a normal glade, but it's trapped in a time and place spell that my mom made up." Luna said proudly. A gasp of surprised issued from Hermonie's lips. Ron had the look of seeing ones favorite quidich star and Neville was looking at everything with a critical eye.

"I don't want to sound stupid, but what is a time and place spell?" Harry asked cautiously, he had a feeling that this was something he was supposes to know by Hermonie's reaction.

To Harry's surprise it was Neville that answered. "A time and place spell is kind of what it sounds like. It's a place that has been copied or creative outside of normal time. If the place is creative then it would change with the creators moods or wants."

" Like the room of requirement?" Harry nodded in understanding.

"But the truly amazing part is not only someone making the place, but that it was still running even after the caster died." this was directed at Luna. "You know your mother would have been famous if she could explain how she made it."

Harry raised an eyebrow at this. "Why?"

"Blimey Harry, only very ancient wizarding families know the secret. They are mostly likely not willing to share to outsiders. Many of these families have died out, those that are still left are so powerful that even Voldemort wouldn't want to cross them. They are so steeped In dark magic that he wouldn't touch them with a fifty foot pole. They enjoy giving torture and receiving it. " Ron looked into the fire deep in thought. "They don't pick sides, but if they chose to come to the dark side. We wouldn't win. Or that's what my mom said to Madeye moody when he brought them up." Ron said sheepishly.

"Well, it's a good thing they don't pick sides. My mom could have been famous, but she never cared for that. No this place would have remained a secret that would be past down for generations. Mom tied it so it passes on to any living relative." Luna said coolly as she pulled out another cold bottle of apple juice from her purple rucksack.

"The way it works down here is that for every six minutes at home is one hour here. That's why I only suggested six minutes for the first time, eventually we will spend a few days here camping and training." Luna looked at her watch and sighed.

"It's time to go, just leave everything here. Nothing will disturb it. We go back the same way we came." Her friends crowded around her and touched the personal port key. "Sic gorgiamus allos subjectatos nunc!"


End file.
